icsfandomcom-20200213-history
ICS Government Powers
Article I The Powers of the Governmental Bodies shall be defined by this document Section I (Legislative) The Parliament shall have the power to: *May motion to impeach the Consul of the Coalition should the Consul fail to uphold his or her oath to the Citizens of the ICS. *May Elect a President of Parliament to Serve on the Executive Council *Impeach Members of the Executive Council (If one of them Commits a High Crime) *Maintain Border Security through legislation *May Object to Treaties through the President of the Parliament *May create motions, bills ,Resolutions and laws. *May Nominate Justices to the Superior Court of the Coalition *May propose treaties to be forwarded to the Executive Council to confirm or reject. *May Declare a Closed Session *May motion to advise the Commandant of the Coalition Defense Force to declare Martial Law *May propose amendments of the constitution to be forwarded to the Executive Council. Section II (Executive) The Executive Council shall have the power to: *Each department councillor has the independence to make decisions on the spot that he or she believes will be of benefit to the ICS as a whole. *May Nominate Justices to the Superior Court of the Coalition *May suggest motions, bills, resolutions and laws to the legislative. *May motion to impeach the Justices of the Superior Court of the Coalition should it be found they fail to uphold the law of the ICS adequately. *May create new departments to help manage the ICS more effectively *May propose treaties to be sent off to another faction. *May Confirm or Reject legislation coming out of the Legislative *May request warrants from the Superior Court of the Coalition *May Confirm or Reject a proposition to declare martial law from the Consul. *May Confirm or Reject a proposition to ammend the constitution and forward the amendment to the Superior Court of the Coalition. Section III (Judicial) The Superior Court Shall have the powers to: *Granted Warrants *Confirm Members of the Military Council *May Impartially Judge persons suspected of crimes *May Sit en Bloc Section IV (Defense) The Coalition Defense Force shall have the powers to: *Fulfill warrants submitted by the Judicial Branch *Enter and leave any ICS colony at will without discrimination *Use the services of all colonies of the ICS without discrimination *Can scan and board ships that are not members of the ICS, but are guests within ICS territory. *Can defend the borders of the ICS as prescribed by law. *Can leave ICS territory and enter Neutral territory, enemy territory or allied territory without prior consent, but require informed consent from the executive council, or military council Article II The powers of the individual Executive Council Members shall be defined by the following document. Section I (Consul) The Consul of the Independent Coalition of Systems shall have the powers to: *May appoint a Deputy Consul *May declare a state of temporary war if given probable cause until a final decision can be made with the rest of the Executive Council *May use any and all Government owned Ships without discrimination *May propose to the executive council the installation of martial law if advised by the Commandant of the Defense Force. *May use it’s general authority when the Executive Council cannot convene, but may not pass amendments. *May propose to force an election to the Executive Council *Act as Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces. *May enter any and all colonies of the Independent Coalition of Systems without prejudice *May use any and all facilities of the Independent Coalition of Systems without prejudice Section II (Deputy Consul) The Deputy Consul, appointed by the honourable Consul of the Independent Coalition of Systems, shall have the power to: *Act as Consul in the absence of the Consul at Executive Council meetings. *Act as Consul in the absence of the Consul, in general authority if the Consul has been MIA for a minimum of one week ((RL)) *Deputy Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces. *May enter any and all colonies of the Independent Coalition of Systems without prejudice *May use any and all facilities of the Independent Coalition of Systems without prejudice *May use any and all Government owned Ships without discrimination *Confirm a nomination of the office of the President of the Parliament put forward from Parliament. *Act as stand-in for any MIA or unfilled spaces on the Executive Council Section III (President of the Parliament) The President of the Parliament, Nominated by the Parliament, Confirmed by the honourable Deputy Consul of the Independent Coalition of systems, shall have the power to: *Sit in at Executive Council Meetings *Oversee the order within the Parliamentary Chamber *Oversee Bills, motions, resolutions and laws are passed or failed in a practical time frame and are forwarded to the Executive Council. *Propose motions, bills, resolutions and laws to Parliament. *May enter any and all colonies of the Independent Coalition of Systems without prejudice *May use any and all facilities of the Independent Coalition of Systems without prejudice *May advise the Parliament on a proposal to declare war. Section IV (Commandant of the Defense Force) The Commandant of the Defense Force, Nominated by the Executive Council, Confirmed by the Honourable Justices of the Court of the Coalition, shall have the power to: *Advise the Consul on declaring Martial Law *Advise the Consul, President of the Parliament or Executive Council, on a declaration of War. *Has full command over the Armed Forces *Has full command over the Law Enforcement within the Independent Coalition of Systems. *May make on the spot decisions that are to protect the territories of the Independent Coalition of Systems. *Has the power to appoint a Judge Advocate General, or oversee said hearing personally. *Promote or Demote those within the Coalition Defense Force *Has the power to control the funds of the Defense Force *Has the power to order any and all necessary equipment relevant to the defense force. Section V (Arch-Justice) The Arch-Justice of the Superior Court of the Coalition, Nominated and Confirmed by the Founders of the Independent Coalition of Systems, has the alone power to: *Sign off on warrants *Place an injunction on a piece of legislation Category:Documents